


The Bump In God's Plan

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fighting, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God's plan was going along just fine. Everything was going to work out. So why did Raphael have to swallow Purgatory? God is faced with a choice: reveal Himself, or hope that the angels and the Winchesters could handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bump In God's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I did not want to make this a long one, I know that most of you know what happened with the Leviathans, (and if you have no idea what I am talking about, retreat now,) just think that Raphael ate the Leviathan instead of our dear friend.

Raphael could no longer take it. He had to go with the plan that he made up. Almost all of the angels agreed with Gabriel and Castiel now. A new order, but that was not how it was going to go. 

There had to be order.

You could not remove the entire system without war.

He knew this.

So why didn't they?

Why couldn't Gabriel and Castiel, along with the entire Host, just submit to the ways they have always had?

God would not want it to be this way.

Raphael had to work with that demon to get the door open. But he did. It was for the greater good.

Raphael opened the gate.

*

God prayed that His son would not eat the Leviathan. But His prayer was not answered. Raphael thought that this was not what God wanted. And he was right. God did not want another Civil War. That is why Castiel and Gabriel's plan would work. It would have reintroduced the angels back to their intended task. God was going to stop the spell from working, but this was Raphael's choice. 

All of His creations had Free Will. With sad eyes He watched as His son swallowed all of Purgatory. All of the Leviathans. 

Now God had to choose.

Warn the others or 

hope that the Winchester's and the angels could handle it.

But that did not mean He could not help His children. 

With a thought he put the Messenger to sleep and gave him a dream of what He was currently watching. He watched as Raphael flew to Heaven.

*

"Michael, he would not?" Lucifer questioned as he watched Raphael eat the Leviathan.

"Has he strayed that far from the path?" Michael asked Lucifer. They watched in horror as their brother smiled and flew to Heaven.

"Father-" Lucifer prayed. "Warn the Messenger." 

"Warn them all." Michael finished.

*

Gabriel shot up from the bed, startling his mate.

"Sam." Gabriel stood and grabbed Max. "We need to go." Sam was up and grabbing Trickster. 

"Go where?" Gabriel did not explain. He put Max and Trickster into one of the larger rooms and told them that he would be back shortly.

"To the bunker. I have warned Castiel."

"What is wrong?"

"Oh, Sam." Sam grabbed Gabriel and wrapped him in a hug. Gabriel did not have time for this, but it could very well be the last one that he could get from the hunter. "Raphael has announced a War."

*

Dean and Sam were sitting in the bunker. They had just been told about the Leviathan.

"How did you know? You are not a prophet." Dean asked with concern.

"No. But I am God's Messenger. I think that Dad is in the playing field again. I think that God is planning something big." Gabriel said. 

"Then why is he not helping?" Dean flustered.

"He just warned us!" Gabriel said, getting red with anger. "God is helping us. We have to  _choose!"_

"We need a plan." Sam stated. He did not need a fight before a larger one. Cas put his hand on Dean and looked at the hunter. He sighed sadly and nodded.

They spent the next hour planning. Gabriel needed to call all of the Host to the battle field. 

"Raphael will have just as much power as God with the Leviathan inside him. This will be a bloody war." Castiel said sadly.

"It will not be a war, Cas." Sam said with conviction. "It will be a battle. One battle. This plan will work."

Gabriel flew the Winchesters to an open field of Nebraska. There Sam and Dean began to work on anti-demon symbols as Cas and Gabriel began to work on the gate to Purgatory. 

A group of angles showed up and asked for direction. They were given orders and they followed them flawlessly. If they continued to work at the rate they were, it would be an easy fight if they kept it up like this. 

More and more angels showed up. Castiel was being the leader he became under the guidance of Dean Winchester. About forty angels showed to help. Some were preparing weapons, others medical supplies.

Some of the angels were searching on what could hamper a Leviathan without exposing all of them. 

 

The angels and the Winchesters were about to begin making a bomb when Raphael showed up. He stood on the other side of the field. His clothes were shredded on the shoulder and one of his eyes were completely blackened. 

There were only sixty four angels, one Archangel, and two humans, and they were going up against something as powerful as God. Gabriel sighed, he hoped that more of the Host would show, but he could understand their fear.

Sam looked at Raphael and could feel the crushing weight of despair. He reached around and pulled his golden winged mate into a possessive kiss. Gabriel devoured his hunters lips. He sent a feeling of love through the bond.

He was not the only one. Cas grabbed Dean by his jacket and gave his hunter one of the dirtiest kisses he has ever given Dean. Dean accepted the kiss and Cas could feel the happiness that Dean had when he was with his angel. 

"I'll have you, cursed or not." Dean whispered into the angels ear. A tear slid down Cas's cheek he was about to say something but was interrupted by a scream from Raphael.

"Dare you! Castiel and Gabriel. Defile yourself with human scum."

"Rich." Gabriel spat. "Coming from the one who ate the Leviathan." Other angels drew their blades, the Winchesters pulled out their shot guns. Sam had the idea that he should bind an angel blade to the gun as a bayonet, in case it came to hand to hand combat. They tried to prepare for everything. 

"There can be no new order in Heaven!" Raphael took a step forward. "No Angel wants it!"

"We do!" An angel shouted from the crowed. Many others shouted their agreement.

"Please Brother," An angel demanded. "Please stop this."

"We do not wish to kill you, Raphael." Another pleaded. Raphael snarled and stepped forward again.

"Free Will." He took another step forward. "That is what you preach. Free Will." He snarled and strode forward. "You chose this." 

The Winchesters raised their guns and and pointed them to the infected Archangel. 

"Indeed brother." A voice came. Angels, about a hundred of them, appeared. They were all glowing from some light. They surrounded Raphael. Raphael looked around and laughed. He pointed at Gabriel with an evil smile.

"It is going to take more than a hundred angels to kill me. Even if you had the entire Host upon this grave, you would not be able to defeat me. Angels began to shout in Enochian at him. 

More angels appeared, all of them with weapons. They shouted in Enochian at the Archangel. Dean and Sam could not tell what they were saying, but they looked pissed. The glow intensified. The hunters had to squint their eyes to avoid the light. 

Angels, more and more, showed. They glowed brighter and brighter. The chanting became louder and louder. Dean looked and saw that both Cas and Gabriel were shouting the phrase at Raphael. 

 _Do you trust me?_ Dean heard a voice in his head. Dean could tell that it was Cas. He nodded his head and saw out of the corner of his eye, that Sam was nodding as well. Then, the humans dropped like a stone. Their bodies crumpled to the floor. Cas and Gabriel touched their humans, still chanting. Dean could feel himself vacate his own body.

Sam looked down and saw himself. His body. But he could feel the vastness of light. He could feel the depth of love. Warmth and light. He looked and saw that his body was no longer on the ground.

 _Rest now, Sammy._ Gabriel's voice echoed. He did not want to. He had to protect Gabriel, Dean and Cas. He needed to be with Gabriel when the fight began. But the angel sent a crushing wave of exhaustion. 

*

Cas and Gabriel discussed the plan. They knew that their mates would not miss the fight. Gabriel told Cas to remove Dean's soul from his body completely, then put his body in the bunker. Cas thought that a soulless Dean and Sam would be catastrophic. Gabriel agreed, but because of the bond Dean and Sam would feel no pain. 

And Cas could feel his humans soul in his Grace. He could feel the complexity of it. The vastness of all that was Dean Winchester. But he had no time to contemplate it. He chanted louder with his siblings. 

The ground began to shake. Hundreds of angels were shinning, brighter and brighter now. The Grace was beginning to to vacate beyond their vessels. They shouted louder. Raphael just stood there and took the shouting. 

The chant was supposed to invoke all of the Grace from the Host and burn the Leviathan out of Raphael. Gabriel told the Host that it was highly unlikely that his older brother would survive the purge. 

"Brothers." Raphael grinned. "Sisters." He turned. The angels continued to chant. "Have you no information? You need two Archangels to kill me."

*

Lucifer and Michael watched in horror as the angels chanted, trying to kill Raphael. They watched as Dean and Sam had their souls pulled from their bodies and be placed into their mates Grace. 

They watched as the angels continued to chant.

"Brothers, Sisters. Have you no information? You need two Archangels to kill me." Without hesitation the two Archangels in hell began to chant. They allowed their true voice seep through the cage of hell. They hoped that their Father could hear them.

They prayed that their Father would allow them to help.

*

"Forgive Me for being so blind." God said in sorrow. He watched as all His angels chanted. He heard His two Archangels chant in hell. While they were not present in the battle, their essence was. 

God, with heartache, allowed Michael and Lucifer's presence out of hell for a mere moment. God watched as the light grew to impossible brightness. He cast out His own Light to vanquish His failed plan, and His son.

God wailed out to the nothingness of space and time. "May You forgive Me, My children." A tear of God fell in the vastness.

"May troubles be far from you. Rest now..."

*

Gabriel was the first to fall to the ground. Tears fell from his eyes and onto the ground. He could feel Sam inside his Grace, trying to comfort him. But it was to no avail. He felt feathers fall on his back. It was Castiel. 

He leap into the arms of Castiel. His brothers Grace trying to help him. 

"For many years unknown-" He sobbed. He felt other siblings circle around him. The angels brought out their wings and rested them around the only Archangel. "I never...I never thought...I'd face them...all...alone." He wailed again. Cas rubbed his brothers back, he could feel that all of the angels were around Gabriel. All of them mourning, but never as much as the last Archangel.

"You are not alone, brother." an angel said softly.

"Never alone." another agreed. Other angels tried to reassure the Archangel of his companionship, but the only one he could hear was Castiel,

"You are no longer alone, Gabriel." Cas said softly. He could feel Dean's soul within him, trying to comfort the angel. "You have Sam. You have Dean. You have me. You have your family."

*

They stayed there for an hour. Weeping, mourning. Gabriel inhaled with care and muttered something about returning Sam to his body. Gabriel did with great care, taking his hunters soul and placing it back into the body that it belonged to. 

Sam hugged the Archangel, but said nothing. A new wave of grief took Gabriel. And Sam held him through it. Gabriel calmed down long enough so that Sam could go and free the dogs from their safe zone. They both ran to the angel and began to cuddle and kiss him softly. Sam climbed into the bed and tucked the angel into the sheets. 

Gabriel fell asleep that night, protected by the hunter and the dogs. No nightmares came to him, for whenever he began to worry, Sam would fill him with nothing but unconditional love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was a bit rushed, wanted to get it published before I went to bed. Forgive me for the sadness. Next one will have a lot of fluff.


End file.
